marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Robin Hinton (Earth-199999)
When Robin went through Terrigenesis at a very early age, she was given the gift of visions, allowing her to witness events from her entire lifespan mashed together. As Robin was an Inhuman, she and her mother faced bigotry in their hometown. Knowing this, fellow Inhuman Daisy Johnson who had promised Charles that she would protect Robin, provided the two with enough money to move and start a new life around people unaware of Robin's heritage. Johnson later met Robin and her mother, giving her the carving of a robin her father had made. Being very quiet and preferring to communicate through drawings, Robin had difficulty differentiating between timelines and would often warn of events that would not happen until decades later or speak about long-dead people as if they were present. Among herre visions were those of a terrible disaster that would break the Earth in half and precede an invasion by the Kree. This brought her to the attention of Enoch, an anthropologist from Chronicom who had been sent to study and observe humanity. Concerned that the disaster would end the human species, Enoch began using Robin's drawings to prepare counter-measures to prevent the future from coming to pass. To that end, Enoch abducted S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Phil Coulson, Melinda May, Jemma Simmons, Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez and Daisy Johnson and brought them to massive underground bunker called the Lighthouse, where a White Kree Monolith was used to send them into the future year 2091. Their friend Leopold Fitz was left behind and eventually tracked down Enoch with the help of Lance Hunter. Enoch introduced them to Robin and her mother, but they were forced to flee the forces send after them by General Hale and hide in the Lighthouse. Enoch froze Fitz in cryo-sleep and took him off-planet so that they could reunite with his friends by taking the slow path. Meanwhile, Hunter promised to look after Polly and Robin. Once the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents returned to the past, they learned that Hunter moved Robin and Polly into a secure location. Eventually Daisy Johnson decided to retrieve them and bring them back to the Lighthouse, hoping that Robin's drawing could point to the location of Phil Coulson, who was being held captive by General Hale of Hydra. While in the protection of S.H.I.E.L.D., Robin encountered Glenn Talbot who had appeared in her visions. Under the effects of the Faustus programming used on him by Hale, Talbot attempted to abduct Robin but was stopped by Coulson. Later, after Talbot infused himself with Gravitonium and went insane with power, he successfully kidnapped both Robin and her mother, intending to use her visions to locate more Gravitonium. He brought them to a Remorath ship, where he threatened Polly to get Robin to cooperate. Robin pointed Talbot to Chicago, where he began using his power to withdraw gravitonium from under the Earth's surface, the very act that led to Earth's destruction in the future. However, Robin's drawings and prophecies were interpreted correctly, allowing S.H.I.E.L.D. to change the future. Melinda May, Alphonso Mackenzie and Leo Fitz rescued Polly and her mother from the Remorath ship, while a decision made by Phil Coulson allowed Daisy Johnson to overpower Talbot. Robin sensed the moment the timeline was changed, and the cataclysm was prevented. | Personality = Robin experiences constant glimpses into the future, and apparently perceives no difference between events happening around her and events that have already happened. Consequently, Robin often seems indifferent to things happening around her and is almost always silent. | Powers = Robin is capable of perceiving events from her entire lifetime simultaneously, including branching alternate timelines. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Robin has difficulty perceiving any difference between events that are currently happening around her and events that occurred in the distant past or will occur in the future. She also cannot see events that occur past the point of her own death. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * An uncredited actress portrayed Robin Hinton as an infant in the Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episode "Acension". Lexy Kolker portrays Robin as an eight-years old throughout Season 5. Lexy's older sister Ava Kolker portrays Robin as a twelve-year-old and Willow Hale portrays elderly Robin in the scenes taking place in an alternate timeline. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}